Perfect Imperfections
by dragonrush
Summary: Kyogre is not perfect. Groudon is not perfect. But for all their explosive arguments and blatant imperfection, they love each other - and love is love. orbshipping (Groudon x Kyogre) with blatant hints of Latias/Rayquaza, Mewtwo/Deoxys, Latios/Giratina and Darkrai/Cresselia. Rated T for safety.


Some bitter, resentful people think that their peers are born perfect. That they were born with no flaws whatsoever. That they can do no wrong, and everything right.

And whenever Groudon and Kyogre catch the other staring at legendaries of their opposite gender, they jealously glare at them, not one bit of pure hatred withheld.

But Kyogre can't help but think of how Latias' gorgeous amber eyes were like twinkling stars, how Diancie's jewels reflected light with every elegant movement, how Mew's bright sense of playfulness and soothing childish ignorance brought a smile to everyone's faces, how Cresselia was so sweet and kind, yet fiery and hard-headed at the same time, and how she would never be able to compare to them all.

Because Kyogre's eyes aren't Latias' iconic amber orbs, they're the deep sapphire blue that is oh-so-generic when it comes to water-type pokemon. She doesn't have Diancie's signature jewels, she only has the crimson lines on her flippers that don't even signify a thing. Instead of being light, joyful and fun-loving like adorable little Mew, she is stubborn and restless and aggressive, unlike most water-types, who are calm and adaptable. And, unlike ever-changing Cresselia, her personalities don't occasionally flip and take turns at being the frontrunner - Kyogre is forever stuck as boring old Kyogre, the girl who isn't Latias or Diancie or Mew or Cresselia.

Just Kyogre.

In Groudon's case, it's not all that different. He's not Rayquaza, the reclusive emerald-scaled sky serpent who's stone cold heart was warmed by a girl with stars for eyes. He's not Mewtwo, the bitter clone of Mew who took a sudden, unexpected liking to Deoxys, a quiet wallflower. He's not Latios, who is serious and fiercely protective of his sister, who somehow puts up with the grumpy guardian of the Distortion World. He's not Darkrai, the dark and mysterious 'bad boy' who was constantly at odds with his counterpart (they all blame it on the undeniable sexual tension).

Instead, he is Groudon, hot-tempered, argumentative and headstrong.

There. That's it.

* * *

But these so-called perfect people aren't as perfect as they seem, and Groudon and Kyogre aren't as ordinary as they think they are.

Because Latias, who is sweet and sensitive and has bright starry eyes, still wakes up with nightmares of her brother dying and of Rayquaza leaving her and of _losing everything;_ Diancie, for all her formality and elegance, is icy cold and unyielding, driven to that state because of the greediness of certain humans; Mew's lack of tact and experience is painstakingly obvious, and Cresselia is worrisome, regretful and clumsy.

And Rayquaza is callous and rough, Mewtwo vengeful and silent, Latios reckless and self-sacrificing and Darkrai withdrawn and aloof.

And secretly, Latias envies Kyogre's queer ability to seemingly forget about her mildly traumatic ordeal with Team Aqua; Diancie is jealous of her openness and the fact that she doesn't care about showing emotion; Mew... well, Mew is dangerously unpredictable, and Cresselia yearns for Kyogre's bravery and stubbornness. Rayquaza tries to hide it, but he wants Groudon's likeability, the way he can fit seamlessly into the social crowd with little to no effort at all; Mewtwo has his own inner demons, while Groudon isn't afraid of wearing his heart on a sleeve; Latios desires his light-hearted approach to life, and Darkrai is cold and unfeeling - his exact opposite.

* * *

Kyogre is not perfect.

Groudon is not perfect.

But for all their explosive arguments and blatant imperfection, they love each other - and love is love.

* * *

 _I saw that you were perfect, and so I loved you._

 _Then I saw that you were not perfect, and I loved you even more._

* * *

 ** _So, I'm not the best with romance and this was binge-written over the timespan of 50 minutes with ZERO editing, but I think it's halfway decent. I really love orbshipping and I think they're perfect for each other, but I feel like, with legendaries like Diancie (who is amazingly pretty) and Rayquaza (who is just plain epic), Groudon and Kyogre might feel a bit overshadowed at times._**

 ** _But they are amazing, even if they're not perfect :)_**

* * *

 **Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius and it's better to be absolutely ridiculous (riddikulus) than absolutely boring ~ Marilyn Monroe**


End file.
